


Love Bites

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigby Goes on a Rampage, Blood, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injury, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Rain, Smoking, Smut, Snow Gets Attacked, Vaginal Fingering, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So I wrote this while listening to Love Bites by Ice Nine Kills - which is where the title comes from.
Relationships: Snow White & Bigby Wolf, Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a walk in the evening has somewhat of a tradition in their household, it's a simple routine that has a significantly positive impact.

Snow and Bigby’s jobs are equally demanding, and an evening stroll allows them to destress, while still spending some time together without having to worry about anything that the Fables are doing.

Snow took the walk alone tonight though, she can’t quite remember why Bigby hadn’t come along: either he was ill, or he was too tired. It was something like that. Regardless of the reason, Snow regrets taking the walk alone. 

She’s struggling to make the final few steps into the apartment that she needs to make to be back in the safety of her home. She calls out to Bigby as she closes the door behind her. The apartment is in darkness, and Snow isn’t entirely sure if she’s grateful of that or not. She can’t make out the bruises and blood that’s covering her body but Snow doesn’t know if the injuries are bad, or not.

She can’t remember much about her attackers, only that there were two or three men that had been following her for a while. They were taller than her too, though that isn’t much more of a description.

Snow isn’t entirely sure when they started following her, though she knew that they were when she was getting closer to The Woodlands. _A lone woman walking the streets of New York is dangerous at any time of day, though more dangerous at night-time. Snow’s cause isn’t helped much by the fact she appears to be nothing more than a weak woman._

The attack was quick, but it was merciless too. She’d been only minutes away from the Woodlands, Bigby was so close and yet, when Bigby needed him the most, he wasn’t close enough. Snow doesn’t blame Bigby though.

She doesn’t want to think much of the attack, though she does remember bits of it: an arm wound around her neck; a knife pressed against her throat. Somehow, Snow managed to break the grip long enough to throw the knife away, though instead she was mercilessly beaten. There was a threat made, but Snow can’t remember what the threat actually was.

Snow is brought back to the current moment by a shuffling from the back of the apartment. She waits on the spot, terrified to make a move. She doesn’t know how bad she’s injured. She doesn’t need to move far though, Bigby’s stumbling out of the bedroom after a moment. He’s barely awake, and Snow’s regretting waking him up.

_She needs him though._

Blood is matting her scalp; she wants to rip her hair out. It had been dripping down her face, thogh that seems to have stopped.

Bigby stumbles from the bedroom, brushing his hair back as he tries to wake himself up.

“Everything okay Sno – what the hell happened?” Upon seeing Snow hurt, Bigby becomes more alert. His eyes are wide and frantic as he takes in the sight of the cuts and bruises on Snow's face in the darkness of the apartment. He can’t take in the sight of all of the bruises – they’re countless.

The feeling of Bigby’s arms encircling her waist triggers Snow to break down. Tears stream over her cheeks, sobs break free. She pulls Bigby close, he holds her tighter than he would usually. Bigby already has the worst-case scenarios flashing through his mind and the other possible outcomes that could’ve become a reality. _All because he wasn’t there._

“I’m sorry” Bigby murmurs, pressing his lips against the top of Snow’s head. Snow’s arms squeeze Bigby as she rests her head over his heart. The warmth of his arms around her is calming the hurt already.

“Don’t blame yourself, Bigby…” Snow trails off. Her voice is shaky, countless sobs that haven’t quite escaped yet are on the edge. Snow blinks them away, pulling Bigby closer. His hands are holding her close; he wants to rub her shoulders and back, but he doesn’t want to hurt her either.

They don’t move for a few minutes, though eventually, Snow manages to part from Bigby.

“I should call Swineheart” He murmurs, looking for his phone. Snow squeezes his hand; a small smile is sent his way. Bigby smiles in response as he calls Swineheart. The lamp is flicked on and the apartment is filled with the soft glow, it’s akin to the colour of Bigby’s eyes when he’s transformed.

The new lighting means that Bigby can now take in the sight of Snow’s injuries, and he’s not sure if that’s a blessing or a curse. He looks over the injuries, and thankfully, they mostly appear to be cuts and bruises. Other than the blood at Snow’s hairline, nothing looks too bad. _It d_ _oesn’t calm Bigby much though._

Swineheart arrives some ten minutes after he was called. Since he was called, Snow and Bigby have hugged again, a lot. Bigby got dressed, he didn't particularly want to be nude while Swineheart is around. He’s now brooding away in the corner though. He hasn’t moved in the last five or so minutes. Snow has been trying to coax him out of his hurting, though that’s much harder than Snow had anticipated.

Bigby lets Swineheart in, though Snow notes that Bigby becomes rather protective over her. She can understand why he’s protective, but Snow wishes that she could tell Bigby that she’s _okay_ , that _everything will be fine._ Bigby lingers awkwardly in the corner while Swineheart treats Snow.

It’s rather surreal for Snow to be in this situation. Usually, the roles are reversed and it’s Bigby who’s being treated by Swineheart. Snow isn’t sure how to feel about the role reversal.

Swineheart’s fingers are deft as he checks over Snow, confirming that there are no severe injuries. He wipes away the dried blood on Snow’s forehead, and she feels so much better than she did when she first entered the apartment.

“That will do, Ms Snow,” Swineheart says. He sits back, placing the blood-stained cloth into his bag. He closes it, before looking back to Snow, and then to Bigby.

“No major injuries, only a few bruises. You’ll be as good as new in a few days!” The smile on Swineheart’s face doesn’t calm Bigby much. He nods, all the same, it’s better than Snow not being here, or having much more severe injuries. _Swineheart isn’t at fault either._

Snow stands by Bigby’s side, squeezing his hand. She hopes it calms him, though she’s not entirely sure that it does. He squeezes her hand in response, though it’s half-hearted, and that’s a sure sign to Snow that Bigby is far from okay.

Snow intends to raise it with Bigby after Swineheart has left. She needs to make sure that he's okay, as he does with her so frequently.

She doesn’t get a chance to do that though.

Swineheart is barely out of the door before Bigby is pulling his jacket on. Snow frowns, watching as Bigby leans down. He kisses her gently, and a moment later, he’s leaving the apartment with an _I’ll be back soon,_ and _I love you._

Snow watched him from the doorway as he made his way towards the stairs. She closes the door once he's out of sight, resting her head against it. A few tears spill over her cheeks, but Snow blinks them away. She moves to the window, watching as a puff of smoke lifts. Bigby walks out of the apartment complex a moment later. She can see the trail of smoke that follows him down the street.

Snow steps aside, closing the curtains. She removes her blouse. It’s a mess: blood-stained and dirtied from the damp concrete. Snow is torn between trashing it or trying to save it. That doesn’t matter though.

Snow takes her time in the shower, mostly looking at the bruises that cover her body. She winces as she looks at them. Eventually, she steps out after dwelling on them for far too long.

She wraps herself up in one of Bigby’s shirts – it covers down to her thighs and warms her as much as Bigby does. Time passes and Snow isn’t sure when she should begin to be concerned that Bigby hasn’t returned.

The clock strikes midnight and Snow decides to go to bed. She turns the television off and begins to close up the apartment, as per the nightly routine.

Sirens wail, screams can be heard. Snow isn’t too worried, it’s all common in his area, and at this time. Snow looks out of the window, hoping that she’ll see Bigby returning to the apartment. She can’t wait for him to return, wanting nothing more than to hold him close and feel safe in his arms.

Deep down, Snow _knows_ that Bigby is fine. _He’s probably just brooding over a cigarette, that’s what he usually does. It’s toxic, but it’s not the worst of behaviours that he could have._

She brings her attention back to the world around her. Sirens wail and flashing lights fill her vision. Snow bites her lip, _should I be worried?_

_Bigby’s strong enough to handle himself._

_He’s hurting. He’s not in the right mindset._

Snow’s mind is a warzone at the moment. She doesn’t know what to do. She’s looking out over the city again. She begins to close the curtains. _Maybe he’ll be back by morning, I’ll leave the door unlocked for him._

Before Snow has turned to head towards the door, she hears something that makes her heart sink. It’s a sound that she never thought she’d hear, and she isn’t sure that she wants to admit to herself what it really is that she’s hearing.

The howl of a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Bigby doesn’t know how he’s ended up in this situation. The last day, or thereabouts, has sent him into a dark spiralling pit that he can’t escape from. The scent of blood fills his nostrils at every turn. He can see where it’s spilt on the concrete, only meters away from where the body lies. There’s a morsel of flesh stuck between his teeth, it’s just out of reach of his tongue. _He really wishes he had his fingers right now._

The body that lies only meters away – Bigby knows that it probably isn’t the guy who hurt Snow. Deep down, he knows that much anyway. His mind is still a warzone, tainted by the werewolf he has become. Bigby doesn’t know if he’ll ever find the people who hurt Snow. _He’s not sure that he wants to, either._

But these guys… They were equally deserving of Bigby’s rage: one had a knife, probably going to attack a woman walking alone; the other held a gun, definitely to attack someone. Bigby is doing the world a favour by getting rid of these people who plague society and make being a woman a nightmare.

_Excuses._

_It’s all excuses._

Bigby knows that they’re excuses. He knows that it’s futile, trying to excuse his behaviour. He should be cast away, thrown down the Witching Well and who knows what else. But for Bigby, it’s worth it. Knowing that somewhere out there, someone hurt Snow and they're still walking around as though nothing has happened, Bigby hates it.

He’s here now, though. Pent up rage over countless centuries is being released on the _innocent_ mundies, the attack on Snow was the trigger. The mere thought of Snow getting hurt fills Bigby with an undeniable rage.

Bigby’s strolling along the surprisingly quiet streets, with no regard for whether he’s seen or not. His life is over anyway, _what’s there to worry about?_

He turns to another alleyway. Almost immediately, his nose is picking up the familiar scent of Snow, lingering near some specks of blood. He sniffs further, rage courses through his veins as a realisation hits him: _this is where Snow was hurt._

Bigby wants to lash out and attack someone, anyone. He has so much pent up rage. The people he desperately wants to attack aren’t here though. They’re hiding, _probably thinking they’d run into a cop if they came back here._

Before Bigby can get too lost in his thoughts, an all too familiar scent hits his nose as voices echo through the alleyway.

 _It’s them, it’s the people who attacked Snow._

He hops into a defensive position, barely able to control his growling already. He can hear them speaking, though he can’t hear the specific words that they’re saying. They don't matter though, there's nothing that could excuse their behaviour to Bigby.

Bigby knows it, immediately. He knows that he isn’t going to be able to restrain himself. He _should_ leave, should go somewhere else and not take a risk of being caught.

Knowing these are the people who hurt Snow, though, it’s getting rid of all rationality in Bigby’s head. Bigby doesn’t know if he truly wants to restrain himself though.

He doesn’t know how his life has ended up like this.

It was only days ago, he was curled up with Snow on the sofa, talking about their long lives ahead, together. Now though, he’s in a darkened alleyway, blood trailing behind him as it drips from his mouth. He shakes it away, spitting out a lump of flesh as he does.

A high pitched scream behind him has Bigby’s heart sinking. He immediately sets off to sprinting away. The calls of _wolf_ don’t fully hit his ears. He doesn’t care though. The concrete feels strange beneath his paws, though it’s been a long time since he ran on all fours for such a long period of time.

Bigby’s speeds are faster than a normal wolf’s speed, he’s not sure how long he could feign being a simple wolf before he’d be caught out. _Probably as soon as he went for another cigarette._

Bigby, somehow, manages to flee into a darkened parking garage. He sits down for a moment, chest heaving.

_Maybe I could pass off as a normal wolf and escape._

_I could transform back to my human form and escape as normal._

Hopeful theories fill Bigby’s mind, but he knows that none of them would work. Snow would know what Bigby’s done, and who he’s become. She’d make him leave. She’d be rational.

Bigby sits and sighs, hearing the sirens fill the air. The whir of helicopter blades is right above him, and he knows that he needs to be on the run again soon.

He manages to sneak out of the parking garage and back onto the backstreets. The helicopter is there though, following him as it calls out to colleagues, passing over his every move as he makes it. He finds a low rooftop and clambers up. Bigby’s chest is heaving, it’s getting harder and harder to take a breath. _I really should’ve quit smoking when Snow asked._

Somehow, the helicopter completely flies over Bigby in his position on the roof. He seizes the opportunity to catch his breath, in a moment of calm during the storm. He closes his eyes, and for the briefest of moments, he can imagine that he’s back in Snow’s arms, watching crappy daytime television shows. He transitions back to human for a moment, though he regrets it when he realises that he is, in fact, naked.

_“There’s a man on the roof”_

His eyes flash open when he hears the voice. The moment of peace is gone, and Bigby is running again. Steps turn into miles until he’s hitting the city borders. Finding some forest, Bigby manages to hide away from the helicopter again.

He finds some thick undergrowth, sliding underneath. The city seems to calm slightly, though he’s incredibly aware that they’re going to be searching for him long into the future. He chuckles at the thought that one day he’ll be on an _unsolved mysteries_ episode. _I'll probably be called fake, a mundy in a costume or something similar._

There’s bitterness too though. Bigby knows that he’s never going to be able to return to Fabletown, he’ll never be able to see Snow again. He’s not sure what would hurt more: losing Snow or losing his life.

It’s already killing Bigby, trying to fall asleep without Snow’s arms around him. He needs to adjust to it though, after all, it’s his new reality.

Bigby’s running before the sun has risen. He travels across the city, sticking to the rooftops and darkened alleyways away from prying eyes. He has only one direction in mind, and that is Snow. He _needs_ to see her one more time, no matter what happens after tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow hasn’t moved in several hours now.

She’s sat on the bed, _the bed that she shares with Bigby_ , looking out of the window over the rooftops of the city. Somewhere out there, Bigby is running. He’s hurt, he’s probably scared too.

It’s tearing Snow apart to know that he’s going through so much, and she can’t be with him to calm him, to care for him, or look after him.

She looks to the picture frame in her hands – there’s a photo of herself and Bigby in it. She can’t quite remember where it was taken, or when it was taken too. They’re both smiling widely, holding each other close. Looking further, it looks like it had been taken when they were in the Trip Trap, taken by another Fable. 

It had taken most of the fables by surprise when their relationship was made public.

After all, Snow White is a princess, _why would she want Bigby Wolf?_

Snow never thought anything of those comments, all she cared about was Bigby, and he only cares for her. Bigby took all of those comments and never made anything of them. _Maybe that’s what caused this,_ Snow thinks. _He’s been insulted, beaten down and hurt so many times that he snapped._ Snow shakes her head; she doesn’t want to think about how badly he’s been treated by the other Fables, and she sat by through it all.

_It happens with humans. They get bullied, beaten down and hurt until they can’t take anymore. They snap and they’re made out to be the abuser and the violent person, not the victim that they really are._

Snow looks back down at the photograph as tears drip from her cheek. They splash against the frame, making the photo only appear blurry. She wipes her eyes in the hopes of clarity.

“Please Bigby, come home for one night. I’m not mad, I’m not angry, I’m hurt” Snow cries out. In a moment of rage, she throws the photo frame against the wall, watching as it hits and shatters, falling to the floor.

"I need you!"

Bigby can hear it all.

He’s sat across the road, on the rooftop of a building that he can’t quite remember the purpose of, not that it matters. He’s been able to see Snow for a while. His heart aches to watch her, he hates himself for leaving how he did and all of the hurt and anger that he’s caused. He should hand himself in, he should be taken away and be killed. But while he can see Snow hurting like this, he wants nothing more than to embrace her, to hold her close and kiss her until he sees that smile he loves so dearly.

He can’t hear her words fully, in spite of his supersonic hearing. He knows that Snow’s hurting though. He wants nothing more than to embrace her in his arms and hold her close.

He sits down, his ears pinned back as his tail rests against the concrete. Raindrops dampen his fur as the rain begins to pour, _the weather matches his mood._ He lets out a low whimper, yet somehow, Snow hears it. He sees the way she perks up and looks out of the window, yet it’s as though she looks right through Bigby.

His head dips, he can see the reflection of himself in a puddle and it’s a punch to the gut. He hasn’t been like _this_ for a long time, it was when they were dealing with Crane and Mary that he was last like this. _I should’ve been sent away then, none of this would’ve happened,_ Bigby thinks. He sighs slightly.

He brings his attention back to Snow. She’s sat at his side of the bed; tears are streaming over her cheeks as she looks out at the sky. She’s wrapped up in one of his shirts, it’s likely providing more comfort than any other fable could ever do. He wants to be there, by her side. He longs to hold her in his arms until the hurt has gone.

“Please Bigby…” Snow whispers. Somehow, Bigby can hear it from where he’s sat.

“One night, come home for one night… please” She whispers.

“You can stay here, I won’t turn you in” Snow pleads, though she doesn’t believe that Bigby will hear it for one moment. _He does._

“I don’t want to know what caused it, I’m not angry” She continues. She looks down to the photo frame. Snow longs to have the smell of smoke surrounding her again, as much as it repulses her, it feels like home.

“I just want you back…” She sighs, a slight whimper.

Bigby lets out a shaky breath, before hopping off the rooftop to a wall, from a height that _should_ injure him. He manages to make his way across the wall and rooftops until he’s at the window of the apartment.

“Bigby, please” Snow’s cry fills Bigby with a hurt he’s never experienced. He drops his head against the window, transforming into his human form. Snow’s head flies upwards as she hears the knock against the window. She eases the curtains aside, her eyes widening as she’s met with Bigby’s eyes, staring right back at her.

He’s naked. There are cuts and contusions covering his body, bruises littering the skin. But it’s Bigby. _He’s here._

Snow lifts Bigby, carrying him into the apartment. She sits him on the bed, hugging him tightly as tears spill over her cheeks, dripping onto his shoulder.

They sit together for a while. Bigby doesn't let go of Snow, hoping that his presence is calming her somehow. _It is._ His hands are resting over her shoulders, holding her close. His lips are pressed against the top of her head, he's inhaling her scent to remind himself of it for when he's inevitably sent away.

“Bigby, what’s happened to us” She murmurs, fully aware that the neighbours could hear what’s going on and call the authorities. One particularly nosy neighbour and the pair of them would be cast away, and likely killed.

Bigby’s hands stroke over Snow’s back as he holds her tightly. She’s sobbing in his arms, inhaling the scent that she loves so much. She’s ached for him in her arms, and he’s here. They have limited time together, and Snow is going to cherish it. It doesn’t matter what they do, so long as Snow can remember this night for the rest of time.

“I’m sorry” He whispers. His voice is rough after not being used in over two weeks. Two weeks of an unexplainable rampage has ruined his life, and Bigby is terrified of what’s to come. He’s got a punishment waiting for him; he’s going to lose Snow, his job and everything that has made his life worth living.

He should’ve been sent to the farm the last time he transformed into his wolf form, when they were dealing with Crane and the case. He wouldn’t be in this situation now. He _shouldn’t_ be here, at all. _If he was sent to the farm back then, he wouldn’t have been dating Snow. Bigby doesn’t want to think of that universe, where he didn’t even have a chance with Snow. He had one now, and while he knows he’s going to lose it, he has today. He’s here now._

And he’s going to seize the opportunity for one final night with Snow. It doesn’t matter what’s going to happen, Bigby doesn’t care. He just _needs_ Snow in his arms. And Snow needs him just as much.

He pulls her into a soft kiss, though Snow quickly changes the mood in the room with the way she squirms in Bigby’s lap, deepening the kiss. She tugs on his hair, pulling him close.

“Bigby, I’ve missed you so much” She whispers, pausing the kisses for the briefest of moments before diving back down for more. Bigby moans lowly, his grip on her hips tightening. Snow's squirming and grinding in his lap, and she can feel the effect she's having on Bigby.

Bigby’s eyes meet Snow’s as he breaks the kisses. He reaches up to dry the tears that are still flowing from Snow’s eyes. She rakes her eyes over him, taking in the countless cuts that are covering his torso. There’s the scar from when they were fighting Crane and The Crooked Man. She strokes her hand down her chest, feeling the skin under her fingers is calming some of the hurt.

“I’m sorry” He murmurs.

“I don’t know what’s happened to me” He adds. Snow shakes her head.

“I understand, Bigby. It’s your true nature… It was bound to happen eventually” Snow murmurs.

“You and I both know what’s coming though. You need to leave” Snow continues. Bigby nods, looking down to where Snow is sitting in his lap. He bites his lip, trying to well back the tears that are forming. Snow’s hand cups his cheek tilting his head back as she kisses him gently.

“Tomorrow” She finishes. Bigby’s eyes fill with confusion as his eyes meet Snow’s, though there’s hope too.

“One last night together, for us both. Then tomorrow, as the sun rises, I need you to leave. Run away to the farm. If you stay, Bigby, you’ll be killed. At least at the farm, I can still visit you” Snow murmurs. Bigby nods, kissing her gently again.

“Okay” He responds. Snow smiles and hugs him tightly. Pulling him close, Snow kisses Bigby deeply again. She tugs her fingers through his hair as Bigby lays her back on the bed, kissing her ferociously. His fingers find the buttons of her blouse, flicking them aside until her blouse hangs open.

Bigby’s hand trails down to Snow’s thigh as the kisses deepen, sliding back up to tease her every so often. Bigby can feel the way that Snow’s legs spread to accommodate him. He chuckles slightly.

“Please Bigby” Snow whispers, already looking wrecked. He chuckles and kisses her deeply, before helping her fully undress. Her blouse and skirt hit the floor, her underwear following only a moment later. Bigby’s eyes are predatory as he looks over her, though Snow isn’t scared. She’s turned on.

Bigby chuckles, leaning down to kiss her deeply as his hand slides between her legs again. Snow’s moans are low, but Bigby knows that she’s holding back. _She needs to._

_People will find out._

The thought is weighing in the back of Bigby’s mind, but he doesn’t care too much for it. For now, he’s focussed entirely on Snow and showing her that he loves her before he has to leave her, forever.

_A life without Snow isn’t one worth living._

Snow parts her legs slightly, wrapping them around Bigby’s waist and tightening them to pull him closer.

“Bigby, please” She whispers, voice breathy and low. Bigby chuckles and nods, pausing the kisses to stroke his fingers over her cheek.

“Don’t worry Snow, we’ll get there eventually” He promises. Snow nods, watching as Bigby grabs a condom from the drawer. He reaches down, teasing Snow further as he prepares her.

“Please” Snow whimpers, writhing against Bigby’s hand. Bigby speeds up the motion of his hand, hearing Snow’s whimpers getting louder and louder. He leans down, covering her mouth with his free hand as the movement of his hand becomes almost punishing. 

Snow’s legs tighten around Bigby’s waist as her hips jerk against his hand. Snow’s hands tighten on Bigby’s hand covering her mouth as she screams into his hand, coming with a slight jerk of her hips. She pants, grateful that Bigby had the sense of mind to cover her mouth.

Bigby chuckles slightly. He leans forward and kisses Snow gently.

“You good there?” He asks with a slight smirk. Snow flushes red and nods, leaning up to kiss him again. Reaching down, Bigby opens the condom wrapper and eases it on.

“You ready?” Bigby asks, his eyes meeting Snow’s. She smiles slightly, leaning up to pull him into a tight hug.

“Yes, Bigby…” She murmurs. Bigby smiles, leaning down to kiss her gently. He eases her legs around his waist as the kiss deepens. Snow moans, stroking her fingers over Bigby’s chest. He reaches down and lines up, gripping Snow’s thigh. She moans lowly, her legs tightening around his waist as he pushes forward.

Bigby leans down to bite a trail over her neck, marks that Snow will cherish until the day they fade. He builds his rhythm, it has them both whimpering and biting their lips, to hide the moans.

Snow moans, almost too loud, and it brings awareness back to Bigby that they need to be quiet, that otherwise they’ll be caught, and their punishments will be far worse than the current plan of Bigby running away to the Farm. Though, for Bigby, nothing can be worse than a life without Snow.

Leaning over, he kisses Snow to silence her moans as his hips find a rhythm that has the pair climbing higher and higher. Snow’s hips rock up to meet Bigby’s as she gets closer to the edge. She parts the kiss, letting breathy moans slip through.

“Bigby, please” She whispers. Bigby nods, biting at the junction of her neck as his hand reaches down to tease her. Her movements are becoming erratic, a sure sign that she’s close to the edge. Bigby isn’t complaining though, he’s nearly there too.

He reaches up and kisses Snow deeply. It triggers her orgasm, and she’s moaning into the kiss as her legs tighten around his waist. Bigby’s close too and the way Snow tightens around him is enough to send him tumbling over the edge. He bites the pillow as he comes.

It takes moments for the pair to settle, though they eventually slip apart and fall back against the bed. Snow curls close to Bigby, hugging him tightly. They’re sweaty and sticky, it should be uncomfortable. But Snow can only pull Bigby closer.

“I love you, Bigby Wolf, so much” She murmurs. Bigby’s hands stroke down her back as sobs wrack through her body.

“I know you do Snow” He starts.

“I’m sorry it came to this” Bigby adds.

“After everything, I don’t know what’s happened and… I’m sorry” He finishes, as tears trail down his own cheeks. Snow frowns, leaning back to stroke her fingers over his cheek.

“Bigby, I understand” She murmurs.

“It hurts, but I understand it. It kills me to say this, but you can’t stay after the sun has risen. If you’re found out, we’ll both be killed” She adds.

“Go to the Farm, I’ll pull some strings and they’ll be expecting you. I can visit you at the Farm. I won’t be able to visit you if you’re found out to be here” She continues. Bigby nods, holding her tighter. Snow smiles sadly. It’s all bittersweet.

This is the closest that they’ve been in months, and it’s all going to be ripped away from them by the time the sun has risen.

* * *

Morning rolls around and they’re both awake before the sun has fully risen.

It breaks Snow’s heart to watch as Bigby leaves. He gives her the keys to the apartment, a kiss and then he’s leaving. It's difficult not to go back for more kisses, but Bigby knows that he needs to leave.

She watches from the window as he grabs a cab, successfully avoiding any of the other fables. Tears spill out onto Snow’s cheeks. Her heart is broken, but she knows that Bigby has to leave.

It’s safer for him to go to the Farm and hide away there, where no one suspects anything, than for him to linger here – hiding away. If he were to stay, it’s inevitable that he’d be caught out and Snow would be punished just as harshly for harbouring him. After all, he’s attacked humans, and while they were people who likely deserved to be attacked, it’s still an inexcusable crime.

When Bigby reaches the farm, he pays his fare and makes his way forward, avoiding the knowing eyes of the outcasts. He shifts uncomfortably, hearing the hushed murmurings. They know what he’s done, Bigby knows that much. He transforms to his _true_ form, letting his clothing drop behind him as he wanders through, finding a quiet corner where he can curl up and waste away the rest of time.

He hides himself away at the edge of the Farm, just behind the line of trees, where no one will find him. He lays down, stretching his legs out. _It’s been a long time since he’s been like this._ He closes his eyes, and he’s immediately met with Snow’s hurting eyes. Her blue eyes were filled with sorrow as Bigby turned away. He had to leave, the longer he lingered, the more he prolonged both of their sufferings.

Snow, on the other hand, hasn’t moved from the bed since Bigby left. She’s curled up where he lay only a few hours ago, inhaling his scent. It’s calming the hurt in her heart as she tries to think of what she’s going to do.

A life without Bigby isn’t something that she wants to consider, especially after the countless years that she spent alone after Charming.

Snow knows what she’s going to do – she had planned it as she told Bigby to go to the Farm.

Snow can pull her strings and vanish, no one will know that she and Bigby are together at the farm, except themselves and maybe Colin. But Snow needs to find her excuse to leave first. That’s going to be the hardest thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow doesn’t leave the apartment for almost a week after Bigby leaves. The fables are all completely understanding of the pain that she’s going through, from losing Bigby after their relationship took so long to progress, and how little time they actually had together.

Most of the fables can understand that she’s hurting, and mourning over the loss of her lover, though none of them knows that Snow had one last moment of happiness with him before she sent him away. _This hurt is all self-inflicted._

But Snow knows that it’s better for Bigby to be at the Farm and alive than for him to be here again and be murdered in cold blood after the sun has risen again. Snow knows that Bigby _should_ have been punished for what he’s done, that there _should_ be a consequence fitting the crime: the murder of countless mundies.

Before Snow can lose herself in her thoughts, there’s a knock at the door. The photo frame in her hands has a few tears on it, making Snow aware that there are tears streaming down her cheeks. She wipes them away, before stroking her finger over the photo of herself and Bigby.

The knocking repeats and Snow places the photograph on the table before making her way over to the door. She sighs and opens the door, already prepared to say _sorry, I’m not really up to seeing people._

She’s even more taken aback when she sees Beauty standing in the doorframe, with a small bouquet of flowers and an attempt at a comforting smile.

“Hi Snow…” Beauty says. She doesn’t know what to say that could make the situation any easier for Snow. _Beauty can’t imagine the pain that Snow is going through. She’d held her reserves for so long around Bigby that when the pair started dating, all of the fables were relieved. To lose Bigby now must be…_

_Beauty can't even find a word to describe the pain that Snow is feeling, it's entirely unimaginable._

“I came to see if you were okay,” She says softly. Snow sighs but invites Beauty in all the same. She sees the way Beauty looks around the apartment, surprised to see the place where Snow has lived for so long. It still feels like home to Snow, even if it’s nothing like the home that Snow has lived in previously.

“Hi Snow, how are you feeling?” Beauty asks. She looks over at a photo of Bigby and Snow, knowing that it probably wasn’t a smart question to ask, though Beauty doesn’t entirely know what she can say to make this any easier on Snow.

Beauty knows of her own fears, with Beast and his tendency to turn when he’s angry, _or jealous._ She watches as Snow moves to sit beside her, shaking her head.

“Horrible. I still love Bigby, in spite of what he’s done. I don’t know where he is…” Snow admits, a shaky breath.

“Somewhere out there, he’s alone, terrified, and who knows what else” Snow adds. She looks at the photo again. Seeing Bigby, even like this, it calms the hurt in her heart slightly. Of course, Snow won’t tell Beauty about last night. That’s a sure sign that Snow would end up in trouble too.

“I’m sorry, Snow…” Beauty says. She doesn’t know how to approach this topic of conversation. It’s hard to think of a life for herself without Beast, and they’ve been together for centuries. Beauty can’t imagine what it’s like for Snow and Bigby, who have danced around their feelings for so long.

Now though, Snow has lost Bigby. It’s as though the entirety of Fabletown is in mourning for Bigby too, though no one truly knows how much Snow is hurting, even Snow. She’s bottling it up, swallowing it down and hiding it from herself and the world around her.

She thinks about last night, and the way Bigby held her in his arms. The more Snow thinks about last night, the more risqué it gets. She shakes away the thoughts when she remembers that Beauty is still here. _Thinking about sex while another fable around isn’t going to end well._

Beauty shifts slightly.

“What are you going to do?” She asks, bringing Snow back to reality.

“I can’t imagine you’re wanting to participate in the discussions about what to do with Bigby if he’s caught back here again” She adds. Snow shakes her head.

“I’m mostly going to avoid the other fables for a while, I need some time alone” Snow admits. Beauty nods and rubs her shoulder, not expecting Snow to break into sobs. Beauty wraps her arm around Snow, attempting to comfort her.

“It’s as though I’m destined not to have a relationship” Snow whispers.

“Charming did what he did, Bigby’s gone too… why does the universe want me to be alone” Snow’s never voiced her concerns about loneliness, even when Bigby was alive. Beauty is taken aback to be able to hear this.

“I’m sorry, Snow, I’m sure you’ll find someone. A nice, _normal_ , mundy to treat you right” Beauty says. She knows that she’s not cut out for comforting Snow like this.

“I don’t want a mundy, I want Bigby back” Snow cries, wiping at her eyes. She stands up and makes her way through to the bathroom, to wipe away her tears. She re-enters a moment later, the scent of Bigby still fills her nostrils even though he’s long gone. It calms her more than she’d ever admit to anyone.

“I am sorry, Beauty. I know you’re only trying to comfort me…” Snow admits, dabbing at the new tears with the damp tissue.

“It’s okay, Snow. We’re all here for you, all of us. You’re not alone through this” Beauty says, standing up. She moves in front of Snow and hugs her tightly, before pulling her close. Snow nods and smiles, reciprocating the hug just as tightly.

“Thank you” Snow whispers. After a few moments, Beauty parts the hug.

“I have to go to my shift, but Snow, please know, I’m here for you. No matter the hour, just give me a shout and I’ll be here to comfort you. We’ll get through this together” Beauty promises, squeezing Snow's hand. She makes no promise of what’s going to happen to Bigby though.

To be totally honest, Beauty isn’t entirely sure of what’s going to happen to Bigby, if he’s ever caught. He _should_ be killed and thrown down the well, but Beauty suspects that won’t happen, even if Snow wasn’t in such a powerful position. Bigby’s far too clever to be caught out after so long of mingling with the other fables, masquerading so well that no one suspected anything was amiss until it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow had planned to leave for a while.

Long before the current situation she and Bigby were going to move away, to find a new life without the other fables. Snow was ready for a change, and Bigby was willing to give anything for her.

Following Bigby’s outburst, and subsequent removal, Snow decided that she would leave, though she didn’t tell anyone where she would be going. She’d planned it since she sent Bigby to the Farm though.

Morning rolls around and Snow is already sick of waking up alone, it’s been weeks since Bigby left. She isn’t sure if she can last much longer like this. _Today is the day._

Snow looks around the apartment one last time. There’s nothing here that she’ll need where she’s going, _only herself._ She closes the door behind her, making her way down to the business office.

Bluebeard is pacing back and forth, a clipboard in his hand. He’s talking about… something. Snow doesn’t particularly know, or care, about it. She goes to her desk, picking up anything that she may need, though there’s very little of that.

“Bluebeard…” Snow starts. He looks over to her, placing the clipboard on his desk.

“I’m passing the care of Fabletown into your capable hands,” She says. She blinks away the tears welling in her eyes.

“I’m not sound of mind and I just…” She shrugs, looking down as tears stream down from her eyes.

“I’m leaving. I don’t know where I’m going to go, but after everything that’s happened in the past few weeks, I need to leave” Snow admits. Bluebeard is taken aback by the news, but he nods, all the same, more understanding than Snow had anticipated.

“I completely understand. I am sorry about the state of these affairs, Ms Snow. Please know that you’re always welcome here, even if Bigby is not” He says. Bufkin flies over, sitting beside Snow.

“It has been an honour working with you, Ms Snow,” He says. Bluebeard and Bufkin hug Snow as best possible, and she smiles slightly, though there are more tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Bigby has heard the rumours that another fable will be joining the farm, though he doesn’t know much more about it. He’s been hiding away in the forest that borders the farm. No one has found him here, and he loves it. He’s seen Colin a few times, but that’s about it. He doesn’t feel so alone anymore, though he still misses Snow dearly.

He shakes the thoughts of her away. He doesn’t want to, but he knows that if he continues to think of her, the more he’ll hurt himself. He’s debating going for a run, to stretch his legs and whatnot. Before he can though, Colin is wandering over.

“Hey Bigby,” Colin says, looking up at the wolf.

“Hey Colin” Bigby responds, laying back down.

“Word on the street is… A fable’s arriving today” Colin says, trying to get comfortable.

“Yeah, I heard” Bigby’s response feels like a chore.

“Who do you think it is?” Colin’s eager for the gossip, but Bigby doesn’t care.

“Honestly, Colin, I don’t know… Or care” Bigby’s response sounds much more curt than he would like. He doesn’t care much though.

“Oh, okay then, Bigby” Colin says, and he clearly doesn’t know what to say.

 _It’s not his fault you’re trapped here_ , Bigby thinks. _It’s your own damn fault._

He shakes away the thoughts, before stretching his legs out. He looks around for a few moments.

“I’m gonna go for a run” Bigby states. Before Colin can respond, he’s disappeared. It’s rather debilitating to be running on all fours, even now after he’s been here for so long. He knows that he should be used to it, but he isn’t. His paws are padding out against the ground, _thud thud thud._

Wind is brushing through his fur. It feels like Snow’s hands brushing through his hair as they did on their last night together. Before Bigby can lose himself in thinking about Snow, he shakes the thoughts away. It’ll only hurt him more and more. He finds a quiet corner, only a short distance from the road in to the farm. He can see everyone moving around from here, but he doesn’t care. As long as they don’t see him here, crying.

He tries to shake the tears back, but it’s much harder than he’d anticipated when he has no hands. Little whimpers are slipping through, he knows he should try to hide them, that they’re a sign of weakness and there’s too much risk of him being caught, even now. But he doesn’t want to try anymore. He’s hurting without Snow here, hurting more than he’s ever hurt in his life.

He sighs shakily, sitting down. He watches as a few tears drip off of his cheek onto the grass below him. It’s getting harder and harder to keep quiet. So he doesn’t try. He howls. _Loudly._

It rings out over the Farm, and probably further afield too. He sighs, feeling somewhat better for letting his hurt out, though it’s not enough. He needs Snow back, and he’d do anything to have her back in his arms, _where she belongs._

He lays down, resting his head on his paws as he watches a yellow cab pull up at the gates. He sighs and turns away, wishing he could climb in it and go back to Snow. He can’t though. He’s stuck here to live a long life on his own, wishing for Snow to be back in his arms.

A twig snaps some distance away, and Bigby sits up, incredibly alert. _He’s still a wanted criminal, the risk is too high._ He begins to make his way backwards, his ears still pointed high to listen for more sounds of whoever, _or whatever_ , is coming towards him. He shifts to sit down, still some distance away from the road. He’s hidden by the bushes that surround him, but he can still see who is coming towards him.

He’s not sure what he was expecting, _or who_ , but it wasn’t this.

Blue eyes are staring right back at him, framed by jet black hair that has a spark shooting through his heart.

_Snow White._

Bigby transforms into his human form, pulling Snow into a tight hug before either can say anything. Snow chuckles slightly, pulling Bigby into her arms, pulling some clothes for him from… somewhere. Bigby chuckles slightly, kissing Snow deeply.

Snow moans into the kiss, her hands sliding down to Bigby’s waist to pull him closer. He groans into the kiss, his hand cupping Snow’s cheek. Snow smiles slightly as she parts the kiss, a slight shrug/

“What can I say…” She muses, watching as Bigby pulls the clothing on. It warms her heart to see him again, after so long without seeing him. To hold him in her arms is even better, and Snow knows that she’d never give this life up, for anything.

_“Love bites"_


End file.
